20 years later
by suchfunrockinjovi99
Summary: ONESHOT. Gary reflects along his life knowing Miranda...


Miranda and Stevie sat at a table in the pub. They decided to get away from the endless studying for a few drinks.

Stevie started to nudge Miranda. "Its that guy, the hot one!"

Miranda looked around eagerly as the 'guy' and a friend entered the pub.

The guy sat down at a table opposite, facing them.

"I wonder what his name is?" Miranda smiled blushing.

The mysterious guy went to the bar to get two pints.

* * *

"I think he's starting in a few of my lessons; everyone's been on about it..." Miranda smiled.

The guy looked up and smiled over at the table, taking a drink from his pint as his eyebrows raised.

Stevie instantly started to flick her hair about and switch on the allure.

The mysterious guy looked rather scared and turned away.

"I'm off for another drink, its my round" Miranda laughed picking up the glasses and heading over to the bar.

* * *

"So I reckon, if we knuckle down, we will get the decent grades, and then its off to Malaysia." ... "Gary?!" The mysterious guy's friend picked up a beer mat and threw it at his head.

"Hmm?" The hot guy span around, looking at his friend.

"Stop staring..."

By now the guy had turned back to watching Miranda at the bar. He stood up and went over to the bar; without even taking notice of his friend.

"Pint please" the guy smiled to the landlord. He then walked over to the bar.

"Hi, I'm Gary" he smiled.

"Miranda" she smiled.

"Can I buy you and your friend a drink?" Gary smiled.

"Two white wines please" Miranda smiled; "That's Stevie, she quite fancies you"

Gary laughed; "Sorry, but she's not my type, but my friend" he nodded towards his table, "Quite likes her, he's seen her around a few times and well..." Gary didn't finish.

They both carried on chatting, laughing away to each other.

"Come on Gary; hurry up with them drinks..."

"Yeah; coming Craig" He nodded towards his table; "You and Stevie.. come and join us? Please? It'll be a laugh..." Gary smiled handing her the two wine glasses.

"OK" Miranda smiled going to grab Stevie, "I'll be two minutes"

"Great" Gary blushed.

* * *

Stevie and Craig had long since left. They had been caught at the bar snogging and Stevie had dragged him back to the flat.

Miranda and Gary on the other hand were getting along perfectly. Laughing; joking, as if they had known each other years.

"What time you going back?" Gary smiled.

"Do you want rid of me?" Miranda joked.

"Of course not, because I was going to say do you want to come back to mine? You know, seen as Stevie's kidnapped Craig... and Mark gone home for the weekend..."

"Yeah; ok. It'll save me the embarrassment of going home to them two!"

Gary started to laugh; "Come on" he smiled standing up downing the remainder of his pint.

It was cold outside.

"Here" Gary smiled taking off his leather jacket and wrapping it over her shoulders.

"Thanks" Miranda smiled.

To be honest she quit fancied Gary.

And if he were honest, he rather fancied her...

* * *

**20 years later;**

Gary locked the front door, he loved his house, his family, as mad as they were... They had all been through so much... three moves, four births... or is it three? do the twins count as one birth?

"Forty..." Gary laughed. He went through to the living room, he tided up all of the toys and sat down on the sofa by himself. He thought back to the times at Uni. When he and Miranda used to go out on the town. All there friends had gotten off with each other, but them too, they never got together back in uni; nor did the get with anyone else.

He then thought of the time he left for Malaysia with Craig. It broke her heart, as well as his own. When his dreams with Craig ended, he was stranded. No money, he couldn't fly home. He found himself drinking everynight in night clubs with the little money he had.

When he managed to get home, he found himself a job. Somehow, somehow it managed to be next door to Miranda's home and shop.

They pretty much picked up were they left off. Laughing, joking, being the best friends they had always been...

He thought back to the night he first kissed her.

That wonderful night.

He, Miranda, Stevie and Clive had all decided to go away for the weekend. They went to Scarborough. Stevie and Clive remained in the night club and Miranda and Gary headed back to the hotel. They decided to take a detour through the beach. They sat down on the sand, watching as the moon as it danced over the sea. Gary leant put his arm around Miranda, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

And there it was. As they caught each other's gaze. The confusing little monster known to them as 'the brink'. But; this time it wasn't ignored...

There lips met slowly as they started to kiss, they fell back into the sand kissing.

A year or so later was the wedding. He thought back to her wonderful dress. It did make her look so fantastically gorgeous.

He smiled and stood up, turning the lights out and heading upstairs.

He opened the door to his eldest sons room; Alfie. He was growing up so fast; six in two weeks! Gary slowly walked over to him, putting his comic he must have fell asleep reading back on the side. He kissed his head and tooked him up, switching the lamp off as he left.

Gary then opened the door to the twins room, Luke and James. Luckily they weren't identical; everyone could tell them apart. They were also growing up pretty fast. They had a few months ago turned three. Gary kissed them both and tooked them in before leaving the room.

Gary crept into his youngest child's room. Sweet little Sally. She lay in her cot gurgling to herself, kicking out her legs. Gary lent over the side of it. "You should be fast asleep!" he whispered stroking her head. "Even though it's Saturday... were off to see Granny tomorrow." he kissed her head, "Night cutie, sleep tight..." he switched on the mobile and left the room.

"You've been ages!"

Gary smiled at Miranda as he took off his shirt.

"You were only locking up..."

"I checked in on the kids... plus I was sat downstairs, thinking..."

"Should I be worried, you thinking an all?" Miranda teased.

Gary laughed taking off his jeans and climbing into bed in his boxers, snuggling besides her. "I was just thinking back since I've known you, and how great it is!" he smiled kissing her neck.

"You soppy sod..."

"Its twenty years to the week since we met..." Gary laughed.

"Well, you are 40, your an old man now!" Miranda teased.

"Your not far behind... 3 months, two days... you'll be as old as me!"

"As if you remember it exact?!"

"How could I forget!" Gary laughed. "I was also thinking... I reckon Sally needs a little sister... she'll be outnumebered by all those boys.."

"Are you suggesting something?"

"Maybe" Gary laughed kissing Miranda and reaching his hand out from under the duvet, switching off the lamp. "I definalty am" he added not parting from her lips.

true, 40 years is pretty old. But the past 20 years... he wouldn't have changed for the world...

THE END


End file.
